The present invention relates to a method for washing items in an automated washing apparatus comprising at least one conveyor, at least one washing zone and at least one rinsing zone, the items to be washed being guided in succession through the washing apparatus in the process direction of the apparatus and sprayed with washing fluid in the washing zone and with rinsing water in the rinsing zone.
The invention further relates to an automated washing apparatus for washing items, the apparatus comprising at least one washing zone, at least one rinsing zone, at least one conveyor for moving the items through the washing apparatus in the process direction of the apparatus, feeder means for feeding washing fluid to the washing zone, nozzles for spraying rinsing water to the rinsing zone, and a control item for controlling the washing apparatus.
Restaurants, hotels, hospitals and other large facilities use automated wash lines for washing large amounts of dishes. The dishes to be washed are usually placed into racks which are arranged onto a conveyor and the conveyor, which is equal in length to the washing apparatus, carries the racks and the dishes through the wash line. In what is known as a fly type conveyor apparatus, the dishes are placed onto the conveyor itself, the surface of the conveyor being provided with pin-like projections or recesses to hold the dishes in place during the wash. A wash line usually consists of a prewash for rinsing off bigger impurities, followed by a main wash and a rinse.
It is common knowledge that different dishes or dishes used for different purposes usually require a different kind of wash. For example, dishes used for cooking, such as kettles or pans, require a considerably greater amount of washing than cutlery, for example. To ensure a sufficient wash result for all types of dishes, the wash and rinse programmes of the washing apparatus must be set according to the dishes that are the most difficult to wash. This means that excessive amounts of energy, water and chemicals are consumed for less dirty dishes, which causes unnecessary costs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel arrangement for washing racks in an automated washing apparatus.
The method of the invention is characterized in that there are different types of items to be washed, distinguishable from one another, and that said types are identified using identifying sensors arranged to the washing apparatus, the result of the identification allowing a control item of the washing apparatus to automatically select the appropriate wash and/or rinse programme for the item concerned.
The washing apparatus of the invention is characterized in that the washing apparatus is arranged to carry out the washing of items to be washed, which items are of different types distinguishable from one another and that said types are arranged to be identified with identifying sensors arranged to the washing apparatus, and that the result of the identification allows a control item of the washing apparatus to select the appropriate wash and/or rinse programme for the item concerned.
An essential idea of the invention is that the types of the items to be washed can be distinguished from one another, that the types are identified using identifying members arranged to the washing apparatus, and that on the basis of the identification, the control item of the washing apparatus automatically selects the appropriate wash and/or rinse programme for use for the item concerned. In addition, an idea of a preferred embodiment of the invention is that the washing apparatus is operated in cycles comprising an operating period and a pause period, during which operating period washing fluid and rinsing water are fed to the washing apparatus and the items to be washed are conveyed in the process direction of the apparatus, and during which pause period the conveyance of the items is brought to a halt and the feeding of rinsing water to the rinsing zone is interrupted. An idea of a second preferred embodiment is that the item to be washed is a rack into which the dishes to be washed are arranged. Further, an idea of a third preferred embodiment is that the racks are provided with an identifier identifiable by identifying sensors, and that a separate wash and/or rinse programme is programmed into the control item of the apparatus for each rack type for washing and/or rinsing the rack in question and the dishes arranged into the rack.
An advantage of the invention is that wash parameters, such as prewash time, main wash time, rinse time, the chemicals to be used and their amount, and other similar parameters can be set so that the item to be washed in question will be washed in an optimal manner, with regard to both the costs of operation and the wash result.